The Return of Diamond
by serena'darien1613
Summary: This is just a little somethin' somethin' between seasons 4 and 5. If you want to know more read my story. And don't forget to review!
1. The Beginning

The Kidnapped Princess

"Serena! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Rini couldn't help adding," Again!"

"Alright you little brat, I'm coming!" Serena hollered back, as she joined Rini on the stairs and headed out the door. "Serena! You forgot your-" the door slammed shut- " permission slip." Serena's mother sighed. " 5,4,3,2,1.….."

Serena burst through the door. "Oops almost forgot my permission slip!"

"You wouldn't want to do that, you'd miss the field trip to the planetarium."

" Nope 'cause then I would miss my chance to see the moon up close and personal!" Serena said as she headed out the door for the second time.

"Serena? What's with this fascination with the moon all of a sudden? You've always hated school but when you heard about the moon special you just had to go."

"Umm… I gotta go mom I'll see you after school! Love you!" the door slammed shut behind her. Her mother sighed, "Oh Serena….."

"Rini? Rini wait! Wait for me!" Serena ran to catch up with her daughter.

"Yeesh for someone who's supposed to be my daughter _and _a princess you sure don't listen very we-"

" Oh stop picking on me Serena! That's all you ever do!" Rini snapped.

"What! That's not all I do!" Serena exclaimed

"Other than pig out on your moms cooking, yes you do! Why cant you ever be nice to me?"

Rini burst into tears of anger. Serena stopped in surprise.

" I'm sorry. I guess I _do_ pick on you a lot." Serena bent to hug her, but Rini pulled away.

"Don't touch me," She cried angrily. "You don't even like me!" With an angry cry, Rini ran away as hard and as fast as she could, as far away from Serena as she could.

" Rini wait! RINI!" Serena ran after her and promptly tripped.

"HEY watch were you're- oh Darien! Its you. I'm glad I ran into you. There's something wrong with Rini!" Darien's face hardened.

" What happened? Serena tell me what happened!" And as Serena told what had gone down between the two girls, neither of them noticed the skulking shadow, lurking, waiting, and smiling its victory.

"Serena Ill try to talk to Rini later, but for now you need to get to school."

" Oh no! I have to go or Ill miss the planetarium!" This time when she ran she actually managed not to trip. "Don't forget to talk to Rini!", Serena yelled behind her. "Don't worry, I wont!" Darien yelled back. "Just hurry Serena!" She ran like she had never run before. "I… cant miss….this….field…. TRIP!" She yelled at her self she saw her school loom up ahead. The bus was still there, waiting. She smiled to herself but, didn't slow her pace. " I'm …..gonna ….make… IT!" She threw herself up the stairs on the bus just before the driver slammed the door and took off. She lurched to the back of the bus were Mina was saving her a seat. "Whew! Made it!" She muttered to herself as she collapsed in the seat.


	2. The Return

" **Alright, let me guess, you woke up late? No,**

**cant be that. You started pigging out on your moms food and lost track of time? No, not that either. Hmm…. Oh, I know! You ran into Darien and couldn't help but stop and-"**

" **Oh stop teasing her Rei. Cant you see she has a lot on her mind right now?"**

"**Huh?" Rei glanced at Serena and realized that she wasn't even paying attention. "Oh"**

" **Serena?"**

"**Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking."**

"**Serena you know you can tell us anything that's on your mind, right?" Ami asked.**

"**Um-hm."**

"**Yeah, we'll always be here for you Serena." Lita added.**

**Serena smiled. " Thanks you guys. I guess it would be best to tell you."**

**As Serena launched into her story once more, Rei sensed a dark presence near the bus, following it. She didn't say anything but, she didn't ignore it either. Suddenly it was upon them like a dark thunder storm. Rei felt its power surge and screamed, " Everyone down!"**

**Then everyone on the bus ducked down, covering their heads like you would for a tornado. The electricity on the bus went out. Serena whispered to the others, " Lets transform now. There are no lights, no one will see."**

**The others nodded in unison " Um-hm"**

"**Mercury star power!"**

"**Mars star power!"**

"**Jupiter star power!"**

"**Venus star power!"**

" **Moon cosmic power!"**

**There were people screaming everywhere, some were in a mad panic.**

"**Eww! What's **_**that**_** thing?" Serena cried.**

" **I'm getting a strange reading from it." Ami said, in her typically calm voice.**

" **What's that Ami?" asked Rei.**

" **I don't know, but it seems familiar…" Ami continued staring at the screen and sucked in a deep breath of shock. The ground began to shake. Venus cried out,**

"**What is it Ami? What's wrong?" **

" **No, it cant be! That's impossible!" **

"**Ami, what is it? You have to tell us!" Jupiter shook Ami.**

"**Ami, snap out of it! Tell us what's wrong!"**

**Ami did nothing ,except point at the smoke. Serena was the first to realize what Ami was pointing at. All she could see through the fog was a man shaped figure, with another figure by his side, also male. As the smoke thinned a little she was able to see general details. The younger one had blue hair and blue eyes. The older one with the same blue eyes but with a shock of white hair-. Serena's train of thought stopped. She stared through the fog and gasped, out loud as she made the connection. * No! That cant be! That's impossible!*She heard the others gasp as well, mimicking her shock with their own.*No, no, no, no, no!* the words in her head were spoken out loud and it was only later that she realized it was her own voice. **

**The man smiled, and kept walking towards her. "No!", she screamed as he came closer and closer. He came closer and reached a hand to her face.**

" **Jupiter thunder clap!"**

**He turned around and caught the attack in his hand and threw it back at Jupiter. It hit her and she went down.**

" **No! Please stop! Don't hurt them anymore!," Serena hung her head. "I- I promise ill do whatever you want. Just leave them alone. Please." **

**He smiled a triumphant smile and said, " Why my dear Sailor Moon, all I want is your complete and total devotion. To me of course."**

**Serena hung her head lower. "Diamond. But how? How are you still ALIVE after I saw that creature kill you? I held your hand as you faded away-"**

"**That's just it my sweet. I faded away. I didn't die. Because you see" - here he narrowed his eyes- "my kind, well to put it simply we cant die." All the sailor scouts, including Serena, gasped. **

" **Alright, I've heard just about enough! Venus love chain encircle!" **

" **Venus! No, don't!" But it was to late. The chain flew through the air- straight into Diamonds hands. He held it for a moment, then with a grin of pure evil he ripped it in half and threw one half back at Venus.**

" **No, Venus look out!" As the scouts moved in to protect Venus their fate was chosen for them. The chain, now glowing blood red circled around them all and squeezed as tight as it could and kept pulling tighter. With the other half, he quickly wound it around Serena's slender body and pulled it tight. She groaned once and fell to the ground, unconscious.**

"**Sailor moon!" the scouts began to struggle against their bonds even harder that they had been earlier. **

" **Ha! You pathetic scouts! The Princess of the Moon is mine! You shall have her back when you are all ready to serve her dark needs!"**

**And with that said he scooped up the unconscious Serena and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. **

"**No! Serena!"**


	3. The Plan is Set

Chapter 3: The Plan is Set.

" Rini."

"Hmm?"

"Rini. Its time to get up." Rini opened her eyes and saw her mother. Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Mommy! I'm back I'm back!"

"Yes Rini you're back. And its time to get up." The queen smiled at her daughter. But Rini noticed her mothers smile seemed different that its normal happiness. And the dress her mother was wearing was pure black, laced with red ribbon. *Blood red* Rini thought.

" Umm… mommy?"

"Yes Rini?"

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

The queen frowned.

"Why no of course not. Why would you ask such a silly question like that?" Serenity smiled, but Rini saw the darkness behind it.

"Well you're wearing a black dress. You told me you didn't have anything black."

The queens eyes flared with quick anger, that faded away as quickly as it had come. She laughed a fake humorless laugh and gave Rini an emotion less pat on the head.

"Why I'm simply trying out a new sense of style. Really Rini your not one to talk your wearing the same thing."

Rini looked down and gasped at her dress. It was exactly the same as her mothers.

"Wha-what? But I don't want to wear this!" Rini jumped off the bed and ran to the closet and threw the doors open only to find that all of her beautiful white dresses had been replaced with black gowns. She backed away from the closet straight into her fathers strong grip. She struggled against him.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Your not my parents!"

"Your right Rini, Darien is your father. But I'm

king now and I say I'm your father now. Forget that worthless piece of trash." the man let go of Rini. She turned around and nearly fainted with horror.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

While Rini transformed, Diamond planned his exact movements.

"I'm sailor Mini Moon, and in the name of the moon.. I shall punish you!"

Diamond just laughed.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid-"

Diamond clapped his hands and Rini was surrounded by guards, all bigger and stronger than her. One grabbed her and held her captive while she squirmed and struggled to get free.

"Mommy! Help me! Make him let me go!"

" There's nothing I can do Rini. You should not have tried to attack him! He is your father, and you will obey his every command!" Rini begged and pleaded with her mother, but Serenity would do nothing. Rini let loose her anger at Diamond.

"What have you done to her? Turn her back, give me my mother back! You coward! Give-"

Rini's tirade was cut off with a slap from Diamond. Then Rini woke up, the sting of the slap on her face, still burning.

"Rini."

"Huh?" Rini looked around her room and in the far corner she saw herself in her sailor suit. "Oh,

who are you?"

"I'm your sailor self's spirit."

"Why are you here?"

"The dream you have currently witnessed was not really a dream, but a prophecy. Sailor Moon has been captured once again by Diamond, but this time he has come back stronger than ever. I am the only one who knows where he is. But I can not tell you, it would disrupt the time sequence, but I can tell you this: look for a friend who's been gone for a while." And as she began to fade away Rini cried out, "Wait tell me more! I'm confused! WAIT!" But she continued to fade away, murmuring, " Look for a friend who's been gone for a while. Look inside Rini, for the answer is in your heart." And she was gone. Rini had to warn the scouts ASAP!

Lita slammed her fist down, on the table. "We _have_ to find Serena and we have to find her soon!"

"Lita's right, we have to find were Diamond has taken her." Ami was scanning her computer with any and all information she had.

"Rini?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that you cant tell us anything more about the prophecy in your dream?"

Rini began to shake her head , but then remembering what her sailor spirit said she began to nod. The others sat up straighter, intent on listening to any bit of information that would bring them closer to saving Serena.

"Tell us what you remember Rini." Ami coaxed softly.

"Well, after I woke up I saw my sailor spirit in my room. She told me that she and only she knew where Sailor Moon was. But-" She stopped and tears filled her eyes.

" But what Rini?" Rei asked.

"But she said she couldn't tell me because that would disrupt the time sequence. She said to 'look for a friend that's been gone for awhile',

But I don't know what she means! I'm so confused!"

"Shhh, Rini its ok. We're gonna find Serena."

"Serena. Wake up beautiful it's a dark day outside."

"Uhh-hnn?" Serena opened her eyes expecting to see Darien. Instead she saw Diamond. She shrieked and sat up. He laughed.

"My you sure are jumpy in the morning." he reached out and stroked her face. She leaned away. His hand dropped.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I've already told you what I want. I want you. And complete control of crystal Tokyo of course. But to get that I need you." He reached his hand out toward her face once more. She shrank back.

"Please! Don't do this! Just let me go and we'll forget all this happened."

" I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. Because you see while **you** may forgive me, the minute I give you back your friends will attack me and I don't care to have my gorgeous face scratched." He reached for her face once more and gripped her chin firmly so she couldn't break free. She squirmed and kicked but was hopelessly trapped. Diamond then, using his third and controlling eye, attempted to hypnotize and warp her mind. Serena resisted the best she could but, he was stronger than last time and it was way more difficult. She continued resisting until, at last her eyes glazed over.

"Who do swear love and loyalty to?" Diamond asked triumphantly, tears streaming down her face Serena answered, "Darien, my love."

Diamond released her and stepped back angrily crying out, "What? You still remember him? I told Sapphire to erase **all** of your memories of him!" Diamond left the room in a huff, leaving Serena alone.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me alone!"


	4. Rini's Challenge

Chapter 4: Rini's Challenge

"We have to tell Darien." Rei said firmly. Ami nodded.

"He deserves to know what happened to his girlfriend." Mina knew they had to, but someone needed to tell him.

"Ummm guys we have a problem." All heads looked up from whatever they were doing to hear what the other blonde had to say.

"Okay we know we need to **tell **him but, **who's** going to tell him?" The others looked at each other.

"I will." they all said together. They looked at each other. They tried again."No **I** will." again they said in unison. Jupiter shook her head.

"This isn't working you guys. We need to decide who's going to tell Darien."

"Tell me what?" Ami, who had been sitting with her back to Darien when he popped up out of no where, gasped.

"Darien! You gave me a fright." but he ignored Ami's shock.

" I said 'tell me what,'" The girls looked at each other. Mina sighed and began the tale of the return of Diamond.

Rini was lying on her bed, thinking about the prophecy from her sailor self. *A friend who's been gone for a while. But what does that mean?*

Out loud she said, " Oh I'm so confused. I don't know what to do!" She thought about any possibilities of who this 'friend' might be. Could it be Hotoru? No Hotoru had been reborn and could be anywhere. Maybe it was the Amazon Quartet? "I highly doubt that. They're more of acquaintances than friends " she thought some more.

" Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! It has to be them! We haven't seen them in for ever. It has to be them it just has to be!" She had to tell the scouts!

Rini ran downstairs, grabbed her coat, and snuck out of the house. She decided to go to Rei's first; they could all meet there, her grandpa slept like a log and wouldn't wake up easily. She ran as fast as she could. She heard footsteps behind her.

Rini whirled around and found herself face to face with Sapphire. He smiled.

"Hello Rini. Or should I say Sailor Mini Moon."

He laughed and she gasped. How did he know who she was? One thing she knew now was that she had to get away. She turned and ran harder than she had ever run in her life. Suddenly he was in front of her.

"Where are you going? We have so much to catch up on."

" No, we don't. Get away from me!" though she knew he didn't have a controlling eye like Diamond, she still refused to look at his face. As she turned away to run again, he caught her wrist. She wriggled but, like in the dream, she couldn't get away.

"Let me go!"

"Why? Don't you want to see your precious Moon Princess?" The question stopped her. He knew where Serena was. * Of course he knows where she is! He's Diamonds brother!* She mentally yelled at herself. She began struggling again. Then, remembering what her health teacher had taught her about self defense, she turned and faced Sapphire ,pulled her body in closer so her arm would be stronger, and twisted toward his thumb. As she did this Sapphire frowned.

"What are you doing?" He cried as she broke free.

"Moon Crystal Power!" ( sorry don't know what she says in season 4. So just play along.)

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the moon ….. I shall punish you!" Sapphire just laughed.

"Aww, how cute. I hate cute." He sent a powerful lightning strike and it hit Rini with a force so strong , that it would have knocked most people out.

"Ahhhhhh!" She flew back and landed in a nearby tree. As she tried to sit up, she rolled off the branch and hit the ground with a force that drained almost all her energy out of her.

"Unmm." Sapphire laughed at her pain.

* You jerk!* she thought. As she struggled once again to sit up, Sapphire threw another lightning bolt at her and her body convulsed. Her last thoughts as she sped toward the ground were * Mommy, Daddy…. I love you.* then she hit the ground and her world went black. Sapphire was going to hit her again, just for the pleasure of it, when he heard a voice in his head.

"Alright Sapphire, you've had your fun with her, now bring her back here. But keep her away from Serenity. I don't want them planning some escape. Oh and erase Serenity's mothers memories of her. _**ALL**_ of them. Leave no trace of Serenity or Rini."

"Darien! Help me! Please help me!" Darien looked around for some clue but it was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing.

"Serena! Where are you? I cant see you!"

"Darien help me! Please! Save me from him!"

"But I cant see you! Serena tell me where you are!" A new voice joined Serena's.

"Daddy! Help, please daddy save us from him!"

*Rini!* He thought. *Now he has my daughter, too?*

"Serena, Rini! Tell me where you are so I can help you!" There was no answer. A different voice took the place of his future family's.

"You'll never find them Darien." He laughed.

"I've got them in a place so clever you'll _**NEVER **_find them!" And then he was gone. *No* Darien thought.

"Noooooooo! Serena! Rini!"

He woke up, panting like he had just run a mile. He then realized what the dream was telling him.

"They have Rini too, now." He whispered to himself.

He looked at the clock beside his bed. 9:36. It was a good time to get up. He'd shower then call the girls for a meeting.

"Man, I have a headache already."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Time to wake up Rini" a voice whispered in Rini's ear. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but she just couldn't remember where it came from. Then, all at once, her memories came rushing back to her. Her mind filled with images. Serena getting kidnapped. Her sailor self's spirit. She remembered figuring out who the friend was. Well technically, friends. Then she remembered running out the door to tell the scouts that she figured out the riddle. The scouts! Oh no, she had to get to them. She had to-

Her train of thought were cut off by a slap across the face.

" I said wake up you little brat!"

Rini's eyes flew open as she tried to sit up. She was held back by chains on her wrists and ankles. She fell back against the table she was chained to and began to struggle. She willed herself to break lose but that wasn't happening any time soon. The voice, which Rini now recognized and hated, laughed and said,

" Oh please. Please do struggle. I've been needing to do some practice on … _small _targets. But none of them move." Rini's immediate reaction was to fight harder, but then she stopped by calming herself down and telling herself she was no use to anybody dead.

" Sapphire." she said coldly. He bowed mockingly, with an evil grin on his face.

"At your service. What you want I will give you. Except freedom and Sailor Moon. Those are off limits for you."

" Go away."

He seemed slightly surprised by her demand. But only slightly.

" What's wrong?" Rini asked sarcastically.

"Shocked that I don't want you near me?"

"No, I'm amazed that you didn't demand to see Sailor Moon and have your freedom back immediately anyway." Rini sighed

" What do you want? You already have Sailor Moon, what do you want from me? I can't and **won't** help you." Sapphire laughed and stepped closer towards her face.

" So you say. But I think other wise."

And with that he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she froze with shock. Then she felt a terrible pain on her forehead. Sapphire leaned away and smiled. Rini, with her mouth cleared of Sapphire, screamed. The moon on her forehead appeared. It turned black and twisted slowly until it was upside down then the pain ended, but Rini had passed out by then.

" Hmm, she's a little young for me."

" Well she is only 12." Sapphire jerked around in surprise.

"Brother. What do you propose we do?" Diamond smiled.

" We make her older of course. You can handle that can't you?" Sapphire bowed.

" Yes. How much older do you wish her to be?"

"How old are you?" Sapphire blinked.

" I'm 17. You know that."

" I'm just confirming it. Make her 16." Sapphire bowed again.

" Yes sire."

"**WHAT**?"The scouts all cried out. Darien just nodded sadly.

" But why would they need Rini?" questioned Rei. Darien shrugged.

" I don't know, but they obviously need her for something."

"We need to get her and Serena back. And soon!"

Sorry this one is even shorter than the rest, but I couldn't think of anything else to add other than the usual talk about how to find and save Serena.

R&r please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rini woke with a dull throbbing pain in her forehead.

'What happened to me?' She thought to herself.

She tried to raise her hand to her head but, after a few inches it wouldn't move any farther.

"What the-!" She jerked her hand. It stopped again. She lifted her head and found herself in a cage, dangling about thirty feet off the ground. She wasn't normally scared of heights but this was _**way**_ out of her comfort zone. She struggled to look around her but she was still weak.

"Ahh, your finally awake." Said a cold and hated voice.

"Yes I'm awake. What do you-"

The pain in her forehead increased sharply and she cried out in pain.

"Ahh, that's better. The sound of a suffering soul." Sapphire laughed sharply. Rini refused to let herself cry.

Sapphire sighed and said,

" I guess my fun time is over. Time to mark you." Rini jerked in surprise.

"Time to m-mark me?" Trying to distract him she quickly thought up a question that would hopefully keep him talking long enough so she could think of a way to escape. In her best scared voice, (which wasn't to hard considering her situation), she said, "What do you mean 'mark'?"

Sapphire ignored her and continued flipping through a book. Rini got slightly irritated and said a little louder, "What do you mean when you say 'mark'!" Sapphire glared up at her and she felt the pain in her forehead flare again, even worse than last time. She gasped at the pain and Sapphire grinned evilly.

"There maybe that will keep you quiet!" He continued flipping through the book, stopping every so often on a certain page and muttering to himself, until at last he said with joy, "Ah there it is!" He copied a symbol on the back of his hand then slammed the book shut. He muttered something and began floating towards Rini. She leaned back as far as she could but he kept coming, then he was in front of her. He reached a cold hand forward and grasped her right hand with his left as if they were old friends greeting each other. With his right hand he drew the same symbol that he had marked himself with. Rini tried to jerk her hand away but his grip tightened and he easily kept her still. She tried to fight him but the longer her hand was in his the weaker she became. He grinned again and asked, "Do you still want to know what I'm doing to you?" She didn't move; he was going to tell her whether she said yes or no.

"I'm marking you as my own. And to do that I have to turn sweet self into a perfect dark princess by filling you with dark energy." He smiled, so pleased with himself that he didn't see Rini's left hand come flying towards his face. On impact he dropped her hand, more out of shock that real pain.

" You are a sick man and I will never belong to you! Sailor Moon will never belong to Diamond and we will never belong to evil! Do you hear me? **I WILL NEVER BELONG TO **_**YOU**_!" She panted, between that and the energy drain she was extremely weak. Sapphire's face twisted with malice and a rage so great that when he spoke it gave Rini the chills.

"You think that you and your pitiful excuse for a princess can resist the power of darkness? You think that you are something special and different? That you wont be taken? You think you can hold on that long?" At this point the chains holding Rini began to coat themselves in ice and started to crack. At first she thought he was just trying to scare her into apology and begging for forgiveness. But as the chains kept on loosening and she came closer, inch by inch, to the ground she realized that if he was mad enough he would do something terrible to her; possibly even kill her. Immediately after she realized this her first reaction was to panic, but somehow she was able to calm herself down before she did something stupid. She took a deep breath and concentrated on trying to transform. She was weak but she knew that if she tried she could. She focused on one thought, 'I am Sailor Mini Moon and I am strong! I am Sailor Mini Moon and I am strong!' she silently repeated these words in her head until just as the chains began to break her head snapped up and she shouted, "I am Sailor Mini Moon and I am strong!" Then with as much power as she could muster she yelled, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" She closed her eyes and was filled with complete joy when she felt fabric wrap around her. She opened her eyes and said, "I am Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the moon….. I shall punish you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Come's close to a lemon/rape thing….. Yeah just read and you'll understand. ^^"

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7

The door swung open silently, as he entered the room. Serena cowered slightly on the bed.

"Hello, beautiful. Have you changed your mind yet?"

Serena forced herself to stop shaking and lifted her chin defiantly.

"No, Diamond, and I refuse to change it either. I don't love you." He was getting angry, she could tell, _'But I cant back down! I have to hold my ground! Stay strong Serena. Keep it together.'_ Diamond sighed.

"That's such a shame. I have a visitor for you though. Maybe she can change your mind." Serena gasped as Diamond's cold grip grabbed her arms. But he was still standing across the room. When he noticed her staring, he smiled.

"Do you have a question for me, my love?" Serena shuddered from the grip on her arms and the snake like tone of his voice.

"How are you doing that? You're all the way across the room." He looked at her slyly. She suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air. The cold spread, until it felt like there were dozens of pairs of hands all over. Diamond began levitating towards her. She tried to move back, but the hands wouldn't let her move. He reached her and gently caressed the side of her face with his hand. Serena shuddered at the cold touch of his skin. He reached his other hand towards her face. He brought his face down to hers. She tried to turn her head to the side, but Diamond held her still. His cold lips pressed against hers, moaning.

"Your so warm." He murmured around her mouth. She struggled to get away but the hands held her tight. When he stuck his tongue in her mouth she saw her opportunity and, without hesitating, bit it. He roared in pain, and in his rage he forced her back she hit the back wall with a _thunk. _Serena's head swam.

"Owww," she groaned. She looked up to see Diamond glaring at her. She narrowed her eye's at him. That seemed to only enrage him further. She felt herself move away from the wall. She waited for the pain of the wall against her head again, but it didn't come. Instead she felt the soft pillows of the bed that she had been forced from. The cold hands disappeared except on her wrist and her ankles. Serena found herself chained to the bed by invisible hands. The only she could move was her head. Diamond floated closer.

"As you can see Serenity, I have become much stronger since the last time you saw me. And now I have grown tired of this little rebellion of yours. I've waited long enough, I'm going to take something precious from you. Something that you will never be able to get back, unless you somehow manage to reverse time." He drifted closer, and Serena felt another pair of hands on her chest, just above her breasts. They moved down to the top edge of her dress. She gasped. He didn't mean _**that**_ did he? He couldn't!

"What are you-" the sound of ripping fabric interrupted her. Serena lifted her head enough to see her dress ripped down the front from the top down to the half-way point. Diamond laughed at her shocked face.

"Have you figured out what I'm going to take from you yet?" He suddenly was up close in her face, his hands roaming her body. She shivered at his cold touch.

"N-no. Not that. Please. Don't." The invisible hands tugged her wrists up above her head. She tried to resist, but couldn't. The pair at her ankle's moved apart. The other pair ripped her dress the rest of the way down, until she was laying there in her underwear. She felt exposed and tried to move her arms and legs, but the hands wouldn't loosen their grip. Diamond stared at her chest, making her extremely uncomfortable. Serena tried to shift away, but, again, those invisible hands wouldn't let her. She then felt herself being lifted up. The hands at her wrist's were forcing her to sit up. When she was sitting up straight, he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked the clasp on the back of her bra. He slid it off and tossed it on the ground, then, with his arms still around her, he began slowly kissing her neck. He moved up, towards her face. She turned away.

"No, stop it! Get off of me, Diamond. I don't love you! I love Dar-" Diamond silenced her by covering her mouth with his. He had better sense than to try the tongue thing this time, so Serena had no way to defend herself. He pressed himself against her, his hands moving all over her. He stopped on her stomach then moved up, sliding over her soft skin, climbing up and up until she felt his cold touch come into contact with her breast's. She gasped around his mouth. She felt him smile then he began moaning again. Serena suddenly had the strange urge to kiss him back.

'_W-what? What is this? How can I want to kiss him, he's going to rape me!' _

_Not if you're willing._

'_Hey who's there? If there's someone there, help me please!'_

_He can't rape you if you're willing._

'_But I don't love him! How can I embrace someone I don't love?'_

_Are you sure you don't love him? _That stopped Serena cold.

'_O-of course I don't love him! How could I love a monster?'_

_Why are you denying this? It's obvious you have feelings for him._

'_Yes but not those kinds of feelings!'_

_Then who _do _you have 'Those kinds of feelings' for? _She stopped. Who was it again? There was someone who she was in love with, but who was it. She could feel the answer at the back of her mind but it was slowly fading. She couldn't remember. Wait, yes she could. It was… It was..

_Yes? Who is it? Come on, girl, tell me. You can tell me anything, I'll be here for you. _Those words sounded familiar. Someone else had said something like that before, someone she was close to….. An image formed in her mind. A girl, someone she knew. Her hair was blue and cut off short. She was smiling and saying something she couldn't understand. She listened harder.

"Serena you know you can tell us anything that's on your mind, right?" she felt the eye's she was seeing through bob up and down. A brunette came into view.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you Serena." The image faded, but the words echoed in her mind.

'_They'll always be here for me? Who was that? I know I recognized her! Who is she?' _A name came to mind.

'_Lita. Yes that's her name. Lita. And the other one with the blue hair is… is Ami. Then there were two others, Rei and Mina. Yes I remember now. They are my friends, how could I forget them?' _There was someone else her mind was trying to get her to remember, a name that Rei had mentioned earlier. Ohh what was it! Someone, someone she was very close with. A family member? No, not that kind of close. A different kind. She replayed the scene in her head backwards.

"Stop teasing her Rei!"

"Let me guess. You ran into Darien and-" That was it! Darien, her boyfriend. How on earth could she forget _**him**_ of all people! Suddenly she knew. She looked up at Diamond, narrowing her eye's angrily.

'_How dare he try to make me forget Darien!' _she felt her anger build up inside of her. Yes! This is what she would use to defeat Diamond. At least for now. In a sudden rage she let lose all of the anger inside and sent it flying at Diamond. He was not only knocked off of her, but all the way across the room and halfway threw the wall. The hands that had been holding her down disappeared, and she sat up, rage burning in her eye's.

"How _**DARE**_ you! Who do you think you are? I've told you once and this is the last time I'm saying it: I DON'T LOVE YOU." Diamond stared at her more in shock than in pain. Then he narrowed his eye's and smiled evilly.

"Fine it looks like I'll have to use brutal force to make you see it my way. But that will have to wait until another time won't it?" Serena glared at him with nothing but hatred and disgust. He shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving her alone once again.

AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to get this posted, but I couldn't think of anything to write about and I wanted to make it longer that usual. Again I apologize, and I will try to not do this again! And then I couldn't post it right away because Google Chrome wasn't working. I couldn't bring up any pages at all! I again apologize on behalf of the computer. Don't forget to review please! ^^"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Sailor Moon. Accept it.

Chapter 8

When Serena woke up she found her self strapped down to what felt like an experimenting table. Diamond was standing over her, staring at her forehead. Then he walked over to a strange looking machine and turned a dial. She got an immediate headache. He examined her forehead again then, frowning, he went back over to the machine and cranked the dial up at least 7 more notches. Her headache increased and she groaned in agony. Apparently her agony didn't convince him that she was in enough pain. He turned it up once again, even higher than last time, and she screamed bloody murder. She hoped she would pass out, but the pain wasn't quite enough for that. Diamond smiled as something on her forehead twisted around slowly.

'_That's what's hurting.' _Whatever was on her forehead was causing the inconceivable agony. She was still screaming when Diamond reached for the dial and turned it up one more notch. That was all it took. Serena blacked out and the pain stopped.

Rini blinked her eye's open, and pushed her self up into a sitting position. Her body ached all over. She looked to check for bruises, and noticed she had cleavage. _'What the-' _That's when her memories came flooding back. Sapphire had asked her if she really wanted to stay at such a young age. Her agreeing to the age change… _'Sapphire!'_ she thought. Where was he? Shakily she stood up and began looking for him. She had to find him, he was her entire life. She stumbled and someone caught her as she went down. Looking up, she easily recognized the blue eyes.

"Sapphire," she said lovingly. He smiled back.

"Mistress Rini," he said gently setting her back on her feet, but keeping his hand on her back. She giggled. "Oh, Sapphire. 'Mistress' is much to formal. Just 'Rini' is fine." Sapphire caressed her face.

"As you wish, my love," he murmured.

Ami ran as fast as she could, as she contacted the others through their watch communicators.

"Girls! Everyone meet up at Rei's temple! I've got a lock on Serena and Rini's location! Hurry!" By the time she got there, the only one missing was Mina. They didn't have to wait long, the blonde rocketed up the steps, only moments after Ami.

"Now would be a great time to transform, you guys." Lita said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Ami pulled out her computer and tapped in something and started running, the others close on her heels.

Serena awoke with a pounding headache. Diamond wandered into her line of vision, and she saw him smile. He reached for her and she didn't move. He gently picked her up, and set her on her feet. Instead of resisting she leaned on him, her body language asking for his help. Once he was sure she could stand on her own, he cupped his hands near her head and the head ache disappeared. She smiled at him, and he opened his arms, for an embrace. She leaned into him, feeling his power, pulsing like an erratic heartbeat. He held her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Who do love and swear complete loyalty to?" he asked, half anxious.

"To you Prince Diamond, I swear love and complete loyalty," she said without a moments hesitation.

"Wonderful!" Diamond said delightedly. Serena smiled at him happy that he was happy. He took her hand and began leading her out of the room, down a flight of stairs and through multiple doors, before coming to a stop. He turned to his princess and said,

"I have something for you through this door. Do you wish to see it?" Serena nodded eagerly. Diamond chuckled and opened the door. Stepping through, Serena saw a shock of pink hair.

"Rini?" she called. The pink haired girl turned around. It was Rini!

"Mother?" asked the girl.

In her excitement, Serena tripped over her own feet trying to get to the girl. Rini met her halfway, and they stopped only when they nearly crashed into the other. Mother and daughter stood there for what seemed like hours, hugging and shedding tears of joy. Diamond and Sapphire watched from a short distance away.

The scouts stopped when they reached their destination. It was a huge old mansion, and was said to be haunted.

"Wait, shouldn't Tuxedo Mask come with us? This _is_ his future wife and daughter, we're talking about." Sailor Mars said.

"I'm already here, Mars," they heard a voice say as he landed next to them.

"Alright, now that we're here, we need to get in and get them and get out. As fast as possible," Mercury said.

Jupiter took that as her cue. She ran to the door shouting, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The door cracked, but didn't open.

"Let me try, Jupiter." Venus said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" More cracks appeared, but the door still didn't budge.

"Come on, Mercury, lets attack together!" Mars called.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled. This time the door splintered and almost opened. Tuxedo Mask kicked the door the rest of the way in.

"We're in! Come on lets get our friends back!" Jupiter yelled, running through the smashed in door, the others right on her heels.

Rini led her mother over to Sapphire. "Mother you remember Sapphire, right?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Of course I remember Sapphire, you were childhood friends. I'm delighted you've found each other again." Turning to Sapphire she shook a finger at him. "You'd better take good care of my little girl, Sapphire." Smiling, he put his arm around the younger girl's waist. "Of course, Mistress Serenity. Nothing but the best for her." Serena laughed.

"Please, call me Serena. Your brother does." she said snuggling up to Diamond, who put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Sapphire," he said, over Serena's head. "I believe we have unwanted guests." Serena looked up at him.

"Who, Diamond?" she asked.

"Those pathetic scouts," he sneered.

Serena wrinkled her nose. "Let me take care of them, love. You've done more than enough for me. Let me thank you by ridding us of the pesky scouts."

Diamond looked slightly uncertain. "I don't know Serena, your still not to your full power yet."

"I'll help her. It'll be fun, mother and daughter fighting side by side to eliminate those who stand in our way," Rini said.

"And it'll be easy for them, because the scouts won't want to hurt them." Sapphire added slyly. Serena and Rini both looked at Diamond with pleading eye's.

Diamond sighed. "Alright. Go have fun, don't show them any mercy," he said maliciously. "Remember, these are the people who abandoned you in your most desperate time of need." Serena and Rini both smiled, and left. Diamond turned to his brother. "Go keep an eye on them. Make sure those scouts don't trigger any memories that might turn them back." Sapphire bowed and left.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran down the endless hallway, following Mercury, who was tracing the signal. Suddenly she stopped, causing the scouts to crash into one another.

"What's wrong, Mercury" asked Jupiter. She stared at the computer.

"The dots that represent Serena and Rini are moving-"

"Where? ! They can't move it'll be to hard to find them again!" Venus said.

"Towards us," Mercury finished.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice call out, "Help us, Sailor Scouts, we need help!"

"That's Serena's voice!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Help us Tuxedo Mask!" called another voice.

"And that was Rini's," said Jupiter.

Mars started running, "Come on, guys! What are we waiting for! ?" The others followed after her.

"They're in here!" Mercury said, veering into an empty room. There they were, sitting in the middle of the room, tied back to back, both slumped over. Tuxedo Mask ran to the girls, trying to untie the ropes that bound them. But the minute he touched the ropes, sparks erupted and burned holes in his gloves. He yelped and stepped back, cradling his now injured hands. Then Mercury gasped.

"What is it, Mercury?" Mars asked.

"That's not the real Sailor Moon and Mini Moon." She tapped something in her little computer then pointed up. "The tracker says that they're directly….above us," Mercury said, catching on.

"Move!" she shouted scrambling to get herself and everyone else out of the way. The others moved out of the way as cinder blocks rained down, exactly where they had been standing. They heard laughter, and it sounded evil, but familiar. Serena and Rini were levitating in the air above them, and as they lowered themselves they continued laughing. They set down in front of the now scattered Sailor Scouts. Standing back to back, they smiled and Serena said in a cold voice, "My my, what have we here? Annoying pests, that's what. We should get rid of them, Rini. You know how much pests are unwanted here."

Rini smiled cruelly. "How should we get rid of them, that is the question to be answered. Tuxedo Mask stepped closer trying to plead with them. "Serena, Rini. Why are you acting like this? We're your friends, and we care about you." Rini and Serena both laughed at him. "Oh really? You care about us?" Rini scoffed.

"You never cared about us. You always teased me and picked on me. You never respected me or valued my opinion." Serena said harshly. "That's not true, Serena! We care about you." shouted Mars. Serena sneered at the raven-haired sailor scout. "You were the worst, Mars. You always put me down and called me names. You think I didn't know that my grades were bad? Well you sure didn't help make them any better! Now feel my pain!" the blonde screamed, hitting the scouts with an energy blast. She kept shooting at them and Rini joined in moments later. Sailor Jupiter went through the door they'd come in. Sailor's Mercury and Venus were thrown into the walls, creating body sized imprints. Sailor Mars was pounded into the floor. Serena stopped for a moment. There was something wrong, someone was wrong. Tuxedo Mask was missing. She squinted at the other half of the room. While her back was turned Venus and the other heard a familiar voice in their minds.

"Sailor Scouts, if you can get her to where she won't attack me, I can help Rini come back to you. Right now Rini and Tuxedo Mask are the only ones who can save Sailor Moon. And not just either one. It has to be both of them. Quickly, detain Rini so I can help her." he said. The scouts all nodded their head painfully. Venus had an idea. By the time Serena turned around, Venus was up and shouting, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she sent towards Serena, who grinned madly. She raised her hand to block the chain- And it swerved and wrapped around Rini hugging her arms close to her body. Before the pinkette or blonde could do anything, Tuxedo Mask scooped her up and swiftly moved her away from Serena. Rini squirmed and screamed, "Let go of me! You'll suffer, you morons! YOU'LL SUFFER!" Serena made a move to get her daughter back, but a shining white light appeared and a familiar boy with white hair stepped through. Rini stopped moving long enough to see and recognize the handsome boy standing in front of her.

"H-Helios?" she said her eye's wide. Serena was angered. It was obvious that they were trying to take Rini away. No way was she going to stand by! She charged at them and was stopped by the girls and Tuxedo Mask blocked her way. "Move! I will not let you take her!" Serena screeched. Helios leaned close to Rini. She tried to break free of the chains, but before she could, Helios captured her lips. The pink haired girl was to stunned to move for a moment, but when she did, she kissed him back. She felt a bright light building up in side her. What was this, this feeling of warmth, belonging, _love_. The light enveloped her and when it faded in her place was Sailor Mini Moon, back to her normal size and age. Serena screamed, "YOU FOOLS! GIVE HER BACK TO ME NOW!" She went into a rage, throwing attacks everywhere. She knocked everyone else out of the way and started toward Rini. Helios blocked her way. She ground her teeth together and raised her hand to smack him out of the way. Tuxedo Mask struggled towards her, and grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, facing him. He quickly kissed her holding her arms so she couldn't attack him. She struggled against him for a moment then began to relax as her memories of her true self reemerged. "NO!" the scouts turned in the direction of the voice just as Sapphire leaped out of no where and hit Tuxedo Mask with such force, that he and Serena broke apart. Tuxedo Mask hit the far wall and Serena collapsed on the ground. She put her hands to her head. Which memories were real? Were the scouts her friends or enemies? She didn't know which to believe. In her frustration she screamed, causing Sapphire to stop his approach on Tuxedo Mask.

"Pick the memories that you know are true! We love you, _I_ love you Mommy!" Rini yelled as she ran towards the blonde. "Mommy…" Serena repeated. Realization dawned on her.

"Yes, yes I'm your mom. And your father is Tuxedo Mask-" Sapphire tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"And I love him!"


End file.
